Data mining may be used to extract useful information from large volumes of data. Extracting the useful information may include processing the large volumes of data, identifying significant and/or meaningful patterns in the data, and presenting the identified patterns as knowledge for achieving the goals of a user. For a data mining application to be widely applicable, a user should be able to supply the data mining application with data specific to a problem domain, without having to provide the data mining application with details of the problem domain. The data mining application may then identify patterns with respect to the supplied data.